Together and Happy
by adistantmemory
Summary: Jacob and Bella are dating and love each other. Edward isn't even in the picture, yet. Sorry. But what happens when he is?
1. car

Here I was again, at another party Jessica dragged me too. This is going to be so boring.

Anyway, the party people-lame, food-sucks, beer-stale. What else could you ask for in a party? The people are dancing, drinking, and just living in the moment. Meanwhile I thought about my Jacob and wondered where he was tonight. That beautiful werewolf really should be around more. My school friends have never seen us together. Someone has just entered the room. I can tell by the longing looks in the girls' eyes and the protective stance of the boys in the room that he must be something special.

I look over and it's Jacob. My Jacob. I hear girls whispering about him as he scans the room with searching eyes and then he spots me on the couch. I was wedged between Mike and Angela.

He gets an amused expression on his face, but just for a moment and walks right over to me, takes my hand and pulls me off the couch and says, "Let's go for a ride." I nodded, relieved to be rid of the place. I leave the party smiling like an idiot while he is only smirking. I was his now and everyone knew it. They didn't know how much we shared.

As soon as we are in the car he asks, "What's a nice girl like you doing at a party like this? You were obviously bored."

"Jessica." A one word answer that never fails to get me out of any explanation.

"Oh." is all he says and we're off. I roll my eyes when I realize we are listening to System of a Down, again. We both love the band for completely different reasons. He likes the political messages with a heavy metal background. While I love the crazy voices.

After a little while we pull off the road behind a barn where no one on the road can see us. There is obvious tension in the air. The sexual tension was lingering and there was a smoldering look in his eyes as he reached over and took off my seatbelt for me. Just then, as he leaned away his lips brushed my shoulder when he took my jacket.

I had worn a skirt that night, and thank god, good underpants. I even has the bra on with the secrete pocket. I thought it would be a good joke for Jessica if I put a condom in it. I had no idea that I would be using it.

As soon as he got his seat belt off he removed his jacket and threw it in the back seat. He leaned over to me and started kissing me then. There was no problems in the world, only Jacob and me, in this moment. I moved closer and we were kissing as if there were no tomorrow. There couldn't be if it was this good now. What could the future possibly bring that was better than this.

I slid down my panties, glad to be free of them and straddled Jacob in the driver's seat. I pushed my hands up the front of his shirt and felt the ripped muscles there. They excited me and my reaction earned a response of yearning. I pulled his shirt off and went for the button of his pants while he kissed me, my face, my neck, my chest, he was everywhere at once. The pleasure was unbearable it was almost painful. We wanted each other so much, moans of anticipation were escaping.

I finally got his pants undone and revealed his erection, long and firm. So big. I looked at him teasingly and pulled the condom from my bra.

"That was hot!" He breathed out in sheer excitment.

I ripped it open with my teeth and slid is down his penis. I positioned myself over him and lowered myself down onto the length of him letting the sweet release come then faster and faster we went as he thrust up inside me we raced for the reward. We were responding to each other in new ways. It was something we both needed and wanted. To be together. I felt if building as we climaxed together and just sat there breathing hard in blissful peace.

The smiles were now permanently plastered to out faces. He was so beautiful even in the dark. I looked over and he looked tired but I wanted to go again. Instead he said. "Let's explore the barn." I agreed, but didn't know what he was planning when he told me to leave my panties.

Inside the barn there was a table set for two. He actually planned something! I bet this is why Jess wanted me to "look nice."


	2. barn

**This is the barn scene, childern look away.**

Inside the barn there was a table set for two. He actually planned something! I bet this is why Jess wanted me to "look nice."

Jacob is too gentlemanly-who am I kidding. As soon as we were in the barn he pushed me against the wall as he bit my neck.

"Jacob." I breathed into his ear, only he knew of my vampire fantasy.

He trapped my arms above my head, while he slowly nibbled at my ears and throat hungrily. Why does he make me wait with this slow torture?

My breath caught in my throat as he dug his teeth into my neck. This encouraged him all too much. He nudged away the straps on my tank top with his face.

As he worked his way lower my breathing became labored and I freed my hands and to push them up the front of his shirt and yank it over the top of his head.

As I began to tear at the buttons on his jeans, but he already had both hands under my shirt, fumbling with the latch. Neither one could understand why the other wore so much clothing. They never tired of being together. Even though it is starting to take a toll on their energy. Who needs to be awake during school anyway?

**If you want more, ask please.**


	3. school

**If you like it, thanks. If not, go play in traffic.**

**I totally tried to put some plot in.**

* * *

School is so dismal because I'm so far away from my dear Jacob. Why can't he just go to the same school. Maybe I'll ask Charlie if I can switch.

There are new students today. They are goreous creatures who need to be kept away from the other students for their own safety. I bet, by the end of the day the lone, single beauty will be asked out more times than one can count. One thing is for sure, these new comers will not be overlooked.

"That seems strange." There I go thinking out loud again.

"What's strange?" Jessica asked still ogling the new students.

"Does it seem to you that most people are avoiding them?"

"Maybe they smell."

"Jessica!" I said elbowing her in the ribs. Jess just laughed. She responded with, "Well they might."

That's Jessica for you. Shallow as hell, but good for the juiciest gossip.

"I heard they are all adopted by this new doctor in town. So, they go to our school now." Generic. I think she's losing her touch.

"What's the scope? You know, what's wrong with them?" I asked, noticing their exquisit looks.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with cheek bones like that." I rolled my eyes. It seems she has set her sights on the only single looking one, who is , by far, the most beautifulest. His face could melt hearts.

Now she is going in for the kill. "Hello, My name is Jessica. Do you need any help finding your classes?" She asked this as if anyone would kill to get directions from her. She is so full of herself. To her disappointment she was turned down for directions. They had a map.

Trying to hide my smile big time, "How'd it go?"

She brushed by me mumbling something about a map and homework she hadn't finished. I just rolled my eyes and followed her to English.

It turns out that The most beautifulest of the new ones' name is Edward Cullen. _That name_ even melts my heart.

For a moment, when he was speaking my heart skipped a beat and I was left thinking: Jacob who?

**Plot? good/bad Let's find out what happens!**


	4. AP Bio

**This is how it happened. I can see where it's going. Can you?**

* * *

It turns out that Edward Cullen is in AP Bio and is my new lab partner! girly scream of excitement

I walked in at there he was, gorgeous, and staring right back at me with the most quizzical look on his face. When he finally sat down next to me I turned to welcome him to our class… He looked at me as if I were the devil and trying to take away his soul. I hadn't planned on stealing his soul. How could someone loathe someone they just saw.

Hate at first sight? I just don't understand. He acted as if he wanted to get away from me the farther and faster the better. I glanced over and he was gripping the table with such intensity the table started to crack. I barely nudged his elbow, closest to me and he shrunk away from me and actually hissed. I was still staring dumbfounded as he bolted from the room when the bell rang.

I couldn't stop thinking about this amazingly weird boy. Why did he look at me like that? Where did he come from? And were his siblings as rude as he is? Angela pulled me out of it in the hallway.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing… Why?"

"You have the most peculiar look on your face."

"Oh." "Bella, something is up." concerned now, "What's wrong? I've never seen you this pale before." I didn't know what to say. Am I really this readable? I decided the truth would be easiest. It's nothing to get upset about.

"I think Edward hates me."

"He's one of the new kids, right?" I nodded. "Aren't they from Alaska or something. Maybe he doesn't have people skills, yet. They could've been isolated from others, like, their entire lives." Angela almost makes sense. Why can't I ever just let something go? But _that look_ he gave me was filled with soooo much hate. It couldn't have been on accident.

Jacob called right after dinner and Charlie smiled and stepped out of the room to give me some privacy.

"Hey, Jacob. How was school?"

"Quil and Embry got into a huge fight in the lunchroom and got sent home early. Quil broke his hand on Embry's face and then I wrestled Embry to the ground." As he recounted the fight to me, he was thrilled and laughing at his stupid friends. It turns out they were friends again before the fight was even broken up.

"How was your day, Bells?"

"Um…it was good." I didn't want to tell him about the new hostile student. It would just make him angry. He got so mad too easily lately, I didn't want to push it. "Nothing much but we got, like, six new students today."

"Oh." He meant for me to elaborate, but I wanted to change the subject, fast. "We should 'study' tomorrow." He caught my suggestion and lost all interest in the mysterious new students.

"Really? Do you want to study at my house or yours?" Defiantly, yours Jake. Charlie has been getting suspicious when we come downstairs disheveled. I know he likes you, Jake, but I don't think it will stop him from killing you."

* * *

**Suggestions! I need them.**


End file.
